


Attitude

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Fire and Ice: A Hermione/Lily Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/F, First Kiss, Romance, Spy!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: She's a London girl with an attitude.





	Attitude

Lily, dressed in a smart suit and jacket, bulletproof, of course, navy with cream satin top beneath, was reclining against a wall, casually gazing at her assignment, the glasses she wore recording footage at a rate of 24 frames per second.

Her assignment wasn't hard on the eyes. Perhaps the bushy brown hair was a smidge wild, but her chocolate brown eyes, her arse in those jeans and her perfect smile made up for any imperfections.

She was Hermione Granger, associated with a terror group that Lily knew nothing about, not for her lack of investigation. However, the tip-off had come straight from the Prime Minister's PA, and wasn't something that the Kingsman could exactly ignore.

Granger was sitting in a café, drinking coffee as if it was the first time it had ever touched her lips. She'd occasionally lick them, and Lily tried to resist mimicking the gesture. As much as she reminded herself that physical attraction was a natural aid to her job, she did her best not to act upon it.

Eventually Granger left her table, leaving an ample tip, and strode toward the local post office. Lily loitered outside, and lit a cig, in dire need of one, and took a deep drag. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the temporary euphoria. Granger would doubtless be a few more minutes.

Lily smoked, waiting, vaguely disgusted by her addiction, but not enough to give it up. It relaxed her, and she rolled her shoulders with a sigh, although when she flicked away the cigarette butt to the ground, she eyed it with disdain. Another piece of litter in London's streets, and no one to blame but herself, and this damn assignment. She snorted, and stepped away from it to perch upon a bollard, withdrawing a dummy phone that she pretended to text upon.

Granger left the post office, a parcel in her hand. She walked with purpose toward Hammersmith, and as the crowd thinned, it became increasingly difficult for Lily to follow her discretely. Granger's instincts were exemplary, and she paused several times, spinning without warning in an attempt to catch Lily out. It would have worked, if Lily herself wasn't so skilled in espionage. In the end it only served to make her more suspicious of Granger. She did drop back about a block, and called in back up, as it seemed it would be necessary.

Granger disappeared into an alley off the main street, and Lily grimaced, speeding up despite her heels. She turned the corner, withdrawing another cigarette as an excuse as to why she'd have to stop.

The alley was empty, and a quick glance about showed no obvious escape routes. There were also no CCTV cameras, and Lily wasted half an hour trying to find a secret passage where there were obviously none, at least that she could find. She smoked three cigarettes in that time, and felt no shame, merely anger. Where the fuck had Granger gone?

"Looking for me?"

Lily didn't jump, for she was too well trained, but she twisted, backing herself up against a wall.

Granger was standing in the entrance to the alley, a smirk upon her face. Her eyes were bright, hand cocked upon hip.

Lily took a deep breath.

"Perhaps." She ran a hand through her hair and arched a brow. "What's it to you?"

Granger grinned. One of her hands settled upon her hip as if she carried a weapon, but all that Lily could see was a thin stick attached to her waist, a strange accessory.

"Nothing of importance," Granger replied, smirking. "Only, I wouldn't mind if you were."

Lily blinked. She eyed Granger again, then shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't… but I could be persuaded."

Granger grinned wickedly, her eyes gleaming. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Granger surged forward, and planted a kiss on Lily's lips. Lily gasped into it, and then decided that she liked it very much.

Perhaps her assignment would be worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
